


Baby Blue Eyes

by GayShips_HappyLife



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Macdennis - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, I Love You, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShips_HappyLife/pseuds/GayShips_HappyLife
Summary: This switches back in forth between Mac and Rex dating after Dennis leaves- and to Mac and Dennis from their younger years.





	Baby Blue Eyes

The first time Rex came into the bar- and Mac ignored him because he was too focused on reminding Dennis to take his meds- was one week after Dennis left. They had a quick exchange. Mac was rushing back and forth whispering something under his breath, Rex looked over and said “what’s up bro?” And Mac replied, “oh hey Rex.” Nothing too special. 

The first time Rex came into the bar and hit it off with Mac was three weeks after Dennis left. He became a regular at paddy’s, coming in at the same time, ordering the same drink, sitting in the same spot so he could talk to the same person he came there for. 

The first time Rex came into the bar and asked Mac to go out with him and “have some fun” was one month after Dennis left. Reluctantly-of course- he agreed. But when Rex looked over his shoulder and smiled at Mac while saying “I’ll pick you up when you get off.” Mac knew he made the right decision.

The first time Rex came back to Mac’s apartment was 3 months after Dennis left. They had been seeing each other for a while, mostly going to Rex’s place every time they would go out. They never went to Guiginos. They never went out to eat at a fancy restaurant. Mac never wanted to talk about it and Rex never asked why. But this time was special, this time Mac wanted to show Rex his place. 

The night started off normal. Mac getting off work at paddy’s, leaving Charlie and Dee to close and clean up, even though he knew they wouldn’t. Rex was right outside where he always was waiting for him, with a smile on his face.

“So, my place again?”

Mac nervously looked over at him, looking back down at his hands as they caught eyes.

“Actually I- I was thinking we could go to my place. If that’s okay with you?”

As they made their way to Mac’s apartment, Rex held onto Mac’s hand like he did every night prior. And Mac would squeeze back the hand he grew to know. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Mac would never hold Rex’s hand. He would say, “it feels nothing like Dennis’. Your hand is rougher, look into some lotion guy.” And Rex would just laugh and put his hand back in his own lap.

The first time he actually let Rex hold his hand was on a Thursday night. They were sitting in Rex’s car, driving to his place, and Rex accidentally brushed Mac’s hand when he went to reach for his drink. Mac just looked over at Rex and said “you can leave your hand there- y’know- if you want.” So Rex did. 

They made their way into Mac’s apartment, as Mac went on talking about how messy it is, while rex plopped himself on the couch across from the tv.

“Y’know mac, for someone who complains that their apartment is too messy for me to come to, it’s actually relatively perfect.”

“It wasn’t that. It was just- I thought it was gonna be weird if we were both here. Because I was here with Dennis and he didn’t like how I remodeled the apartment. And also Dennis always had preferences to how he wanted things, and I didn’t know if that was gonna happen with you or-“

“Like what?”

“Like-uh-Dennis would want me to peel his apples for him, and I didn’t mind it, it’s actually safer with the skin off-“

“Mac-“

“Or once and a while I would fix the pillows in his room for him before he would go to bed, he never said anything but I know he knew-“

“Mac-“

“Or sometimes, mostly before he.. he uh.. left.. he wouldn’t want to see my face and would tell me to ‘get out of his sight.’ So I would just go sit in the hallway for a bit. But that was at dee’s apartment, or the bar- not here- if that changes anything.”

“Mac listen! Dennis isn’t here, I’m here, and I’m nothing like him. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Oh-okay. So just to be clear I don’t have to do any of that stuff for you?”

Rex put his hand in his hair, and started to chuckle under his breath before doubling over in laughter. 

“I don’t get it, what’s so funny? Are you laughing at me guy because I’ll have you know..”

“Damnit mac of course not. You are so...I don’t even know what to say.” 

“Do you want an apple?”

And that time, when Rex laughed, Mac actually could feel butterflies.

—————

When Dennis and Mac were teenagers and it was smack dab in the middle of summer, they would walk down to the strawberry mansion bridge and lay under the stars.

And according to Dennis it wasn’t a romantic thing, it was just

“two bros who need something to do during summer. It’s the most boring time of the year, why not, right mac?”

And Mac would always smile and say, “right Dennis.”, and secretly turn away and smile at nothing in particular, but it wasn’t a gay thing. Just a bro thing.

Sometimes when they would walk down to the bridge, Dennis would brush his hand against Mac’s, and sometimes he would hold his hand- telling mac he was doing it for balance. That’s when Mac got to know Dennis’ hand, in the dark shadows, walking through the wooded area down to the bridge. 

Dennis’ hand was soft. Mac knew it was soft because Dennis used his moms baby lotion on it. His hand was soft all over, it was something Mac had never felt before. The tips of his fingers were tougher from applying his makeup every morning, but still soft. 

Dennis was like a roller coaster. Mac never knew how he would be each day. 

Sometimes Dennis would look over to Mac with his baby blue eyes, ruffle his hair, and smile, and it gave Mac a thrill every time. 

But sometimes, Dennis wouldn’t be having a good day, and wouldn’t look at Mac at all. He would just sit in silence- sometimes yell at him- and if that’s what made Dennis feel better, it was okay with Mac. But it still hurt his feelings, even though he would never admit it, because Dennis was his best friend, nothing more. He was only upset because Dennis was his best friend. It wasn’t because of anything gay. 

Sometimes, when they were walking down to the bridge, Dennis would look up at the stars and smile with his perfect straight teeth and say, “it looks really pretty tonight.” And as corny and stupid as it sounded, Mac wanted to stop in his tracks and tell Dennis that he was the prettiest part of the night. 

When they would get down under the bridge, Dennis would lean against the wall and lay his head on Mac’s shoulder. Reminding Mac that it wasn’t a gay thing, “I just don’t want to lay my head on the dirty ground.”

And if while they were under the bridge Dennis would grab Mac’s hand, or snuggle in close to him, neither of them would speak a word. 

—————

“Lift your hand up a little bit more Mac.”

Rex is half kneeling on the ground opposite Mac, holding the clunky camera in his hand.

“Like this?” 

“Perfect. It looks exactly like you’re touching the top of the Empire State Building.” 

Rex moved the camera from the position near his eye, back to hanging around his neck, and walked over to Mac. 

He looked down at their matching, “I heart NY” shirts and threw an arm around Mac’s shoulder.

“Mac I never liked being touristy with anyone else but you.” 

“Tourists are lame. We’re just two bros who like visiting other places for fun.” 

Rex then leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Mac’s forehead, which causes Mac to scrunch his face up. 

“I can’t argue with that, you’re just too cute.”

———

Philadelphia usually became a rain dump mid January. This time of year was usually when Mac, Charlie and Dennis would spend their time in Mac’s basement smoking weed and eating as much shit as they could find. 

Some nights though, when it was just Mac and Dennis, it was quieter-sweeter. It was different.

“Mac do you ever think about- you know- what you wanna be when you grow up?”

“Grow up? Like in one year when we graduate- I mean with all this weed I have I can just drop out and now and become a-“

“I want to be a veterinarian.” 

Mac sat up from his spot on the bed and looked down at Dennis, who was laying beside him. 

“Dude why?” 

Dennis turned on his side-away from Mac- shaking his head. 

“Whatever, nevermind. It was stupid. I don’t even really wanna be a veterinarian- it was just- it was nothing.”

Mac pushed Dennis by the shoulder, almost causing him to fall off the bed. 

“Dude thats awesome- I mean if I were a pet I would want my owner to take me to you.”

Dennis sat up on the other side of the bed, and looked over at Mac. 

“Wha-that doesn’t even make any sense- you are so-“

And just when Dennis was going to tell Mac how stupid he was, he looked over at him and saw the bright smile on his face. How he was being so honest, even if what he said was utterly ridiculous. 

“Thanks Mac- I- I mean I appreciate it.”

Dennis stood up to leave, but Mac stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. The warmth of Mac’s hand radiated through Dennis’ body in a way he didn’t want it to. In a way he knew Mac felt every time he touched him too. In a way he knew he shouldn’t be feeling. But in a way he couldn’t help but realize felt right. 

——————

“Mac- it’s three in the morning- who were you on the phone with?”

Mac slid into his side of the bed, purposely turning away from Rex. 

“It- uh- it was- Dennis- just called to see how I’m doing.”

Rex could hear Mac’s voice crack as he spoke, and decided not to keep pushing. Dennis was a strained subject in their relationship. Never talked about. Never mentioned. Never seen in any pictures. Nothing. 

Rex didn’t feel like it was his place to force Mac to talk about it. He cared pretty deeply for Mac. Loved him even. But he could see that Mac was scarred deeply from Dennis, from what they went through. 

Rex leaned closer to Mac and placed a kiss on his back.

“It was nice of him to call. Goodnight Mac.”

Mac was sniffling next to him, trying to hide it by covering his mouth with his shirt. 

“Yeah-goodnight.” 

——————

When Dennis left for college, Mac was with him in his room, helping him pack. At first Dennis told him no, and that he wanted to do it himself. But Mac insisted, and Dennis let him help. 

Mac went through every piece of clothing in his closet, and threw everything in the luggages one by one- barely even glancing at it. And Dennis sat on the bed and watched him- letting Mac do the job and make it easier for him.

“Don’t bring this- it’s ugly dude.”

Mac pulled out a blue short sleeved shirt, holding it at his chest. It looked bigger for Dennis’ size, like it wasn’t meant to fit him. 

“But I like that shirt Mac- it’s nice and comfortable.”

“Okay but hear me out- do you wanna look comfortable for your fancy new friends at Penn or do you wanna look badass.”

Mac held the shirt higher in the air this time- as if to make a point. Dennis sat pondering for a moment before looking down at his bare feet scraping the ground.

“..Badass.”

Mac smiled triumphantly and threw the blue sleeved shirt to the side.

“That’s what I thought bro.”

Dennis got up and closed the luggage as Mac threw the remaining socks and pants into it. 

“Whatever dude- and it’s not like I’m gonna have so many fancy friends anyway. I have you still. And Charlie-and Dee I guess.”

Mac looked around Dennis’ emptied room. When he turned back to face Dennis, their faces seemed to be a lot closer than he remembered. 

“Yeah I know Dennis.”

He tried to speak normally but the closeness in their space- the way Dennis’ eyes looked- the way his lips looked so soft and inviting kept Mac from concentrating. 

Dennis smiled at Mac and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. Mac closed his eyes tight, trying to take in as much as possible what was going on. 

The kiss didn’t last long. Just a simple brushing of Dennis’ lips against Mac’s cheek. But to Mac, it felt like an eternity. He could smell the cologne Dennis was wearing- the slight imperfections on Dennis’ nose- the way Dennis breathed against Mac’s cheek when he kissed it. It was perfect. 

But Mac wasn’t- gay. I mean it wasn’t like.. that. It was different with Dennis. They could do this. This was allowed with them. But even still- it was the safest Mac had ever genuinely felt in his life. 

Dennis pulled away and laughed quietly. 

“I’ll call you dude- you better call me too.”

Mac stared at Dennis with wide eyes. Locking in on his lips- his eyes- his nose- anything. 

“You know I’ll call Dennis. You’re my best friend.” 

And that was that. Dennis smiled one last time before walking out. Not looking back. And Mac was left in his room, grabbing the blue short sleeved shirt he convinced Dennis to leave, and held on to it as he walked home. 

—————

“Mac- I love you.” 

Mac and Rex were sitting on the coach in Mac’s apartment when he said it. 

They spent the whole day out- Central Park zoo, the Empire State Building. Mac complaining about the heat every 5 minutes and Rex buying him dip n dots anytime he saw one. 

They ate dinner at a cafe they saw on the way back to Philadelphia and Mac noticed Rex was acting different compared to usual. He had this look on his face- fondness? Maybe? Mac couldn’t pick it up- but all he knew was that he liked it.

He liked the way Rex was looking at him- it made him feel warm inside- the look was like Rex was giving Mac something to look forward to. Like something big was coming- even if he didn’t know what it was yet. Maybe it was sex. That would be nice. They’d done it plenty before but still- nice.

But nothing could prepare Mac for that. For the three big words that he’d been waiting his whole life to hear. I love you. 

“You- you what?”

Rex looked over his shoulder- trying to pretend like maybe he didn’t say anything at all. 

“I understand if you don’t want to say it back- I know- listen I know you’ve been hurt in the past by someone that you loved-“

“I-“

“No Mac listen- I get it. But I just want to tell you that I love you. I think you’re fantastic. I love the way you turn the volume off when we watch movies and make stupid commentary. I love the way your hair looks when you put no gel in it. I love your smile. And I love you- mac.” 

Mac stood there- half in shock- half relieved- because this was it. I mean this was it. This is what Mac wanted. He wanted this feeling. He wanted to be loved. He loved Rex too- but- but why did he feel so empty when Rex said it. Like it could mean something so much more coming from someone else. 

“I- I love you too rex.”  
—————

Dennis was at Penn- without Mac- and he was drunk. Mac got the call from him at midnight and answered it with as much excitement as he did every time Dennis called. 

“Hey Den-“

Mac was cut off by Dennis yelling his name in the phone.

“Ma- Mac I’m drunk- I think- but more drunk than usual.”

“More drunk than usual dude? You’re always drunk- what’s going on?”

Dennis was quiet on the other line. 

“Den- is everything okay bro?”

“Do you wanna open a bar with me, Mac?”

Mac sat confused in his bed for a second before answering Dennis.

“A bar- what do you- I mean a bar- how drunk are you?”

Mac heard Dennis sigh on the other line and even though he couldn’t see him- he could feel Dennis shake his head.

“Never mind bro it was stupid- it was a stupid idea. Personally I thought it was a great idea. I mean we love to drink- we’re friends- we could really thrive from this- but I know it was stupid.”

Mac got off his place in bed and moved with his phone to the bathroom to splash his face. 

“Den I never said it was stupid- of course I would open a bar with you- that’s like a dream bro. I just thought you were- I don’t know what I thought-“

Mac heard Dennis shift and hiccup from his side.

“So you’re saying yes? You’ll open a bar with me? Seriously?”

“Dude, I would say ask me again when you’re sober- but that’s never so yeah I want to open a bar with you.”

“Okay okay and Charlie- he can be like the clean up guy- and dee can be the waitress- and we’ll be the owners-“

Mac smiled as he heard Dennis ramble on and on, and thought about what it actually be like to open a bar with Dennis. It would be fun- definitely. They could drink whenever they want- it was honestly one of Dennis’ best ideas. 

“And- mac? Are you listening?”

“Yeah bro I’m listening- just- what about college?”

Dennis sighed again- louder this time. 

“College.. it’s not for me. It’s- I’d just rather be back with you guys. Don’t you want me back Mac?”

Mac scoffed. Wanting Dennis back was an understatement. Mac missed Dennis everyday he was gone. Dennis called him almost every night and they talked either for 5 hours or 5 minutes- but any time with Dennis was worth it. 

“Uh yeah dude- I’m bored here without you- nothin to do but smoke and- smoke. And if I didn’t make it clear earlier- I would love to open a bar with you den.”

Mac could hear Dennis’ excitement even when he wasn’t speaking. He could tell this meant a lot to Dennis- that he was hoping Mac would say yes.

“Dude- you have no idea-this is gonna be great-thank you for giving this a chance- i-“

And the way Dennis’ was speaking, how he seemed so genuinely happy, Mac thought he was gonna say it. Say those three words. Tell Mac the one thing he’d never heard before. But he didn’t. 

“Just thank you Mac- I’ll be back soon- and I’ll call you- thank you.”

And he hung up. Mac smiled at the phone- little tingles making their way up his stomach. Dennis always made him feel this way. He brought Mac this feeling of happiness that he didn’t feel with anyone else. 

He threw his phone on the bed, laying down beside it, still smiling- remembering that Dennis was coming back. 

“Opening a bar- huh.”

——————

And then Dennis came back to Philadelphia from North Dakota. Claiming over and over that he wasn’t “dad material”. That he couldn’t do it. That he’d rather spend his time at the bar. So many excuses that meant so much to Mac. 

Dennis was back. But it didn’t matter anymore. It didn’t matter because Mac was with Rex. He loved Rex. Loving Rex was effortless. It was beautiful. It was seem-less. When Mac was with Rex he felt good about himself. He felt like he was on top of the world. It was like if a million gun men were shooting at him, he wouldn’t feel a thing because Rex was there, protecting him. 

But Dennis- he was a different story. He was the one Mac had known since high school. He was the man who grew up alongside Mac. They opened a bar together, they moved in together, they were apart of each other. Mac and Dennis knew each other for 25 years. And it was 25 years that Mac has and will never regret. But 25 years that went down the drain when Dennis left him. 

It was like a smack in Mac’s face but a thousand times worse. Loving Dennis was so natural for Mac. Loving him was his second nature. Something he just grew to know and grew to accept over time. 

Of course- when Dennis came back Rex was nervous. He would ask Mac every day, “how are you feeling?” But Mac knew he wasn’t actually concerned for him as much as he was concerned for himself. Mac knew Rex was scared that he would leave him for Dennis. And to be honest, Mac was scared for the same reason. But he promised Rex that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him over and over. If Rex believed him was a different story. 

The night Rex sat with Mac and told him he wanted Mac to be happy- was the same night that Dennis called Mac and asked him to meet him at his hotel- it was five weeks after he came back. Five weeks. Reluctantly, Mac agreed.

Ever since Dennis came back he was staying in a crappy motel 6 around the corner from Paddy’s. He tried to sneak his way into Mac’s apartment before he found out Mac was with Rex- but Mac said no. At first Dennis was mad, saying “you can’t just kick me out of my apartment.” But Mac would just look at him and say, “you’re the one who left bro.” And that was that. 

That night when mac made his way to the crappy motel 6 Dennis was in- he promised he would stand his ground. He promised he wouldn’t give in to Dennis- even if he stared at him with his baby blue eyes. Even if he reminded Mac what they went through. Even if smiled that smile that Mac knew so well. He wouldn’t give in. He cared about Rex too much. 

As he walked over to Dennis’ room, he could feel his heart beating faster then it had in a long time. Faster then it ever felt when he was with Rex. 

Mac knocked on the door to be greeted by Dennis. The same stupid smile- the same baby blue eyes- the same striped black and blue sweater- the same smell. 

“Hey Mac-“

The same voice. 

“Hey Den.”

Dennis coughed and looked at the ground, moving his feet against the ratty carpet in his room.

“So-“

“Can I come in or-“

“Oh yeah- come in- I mean it’s disgusting in here but yeah come in.”

Mac made his way into the motel room, and he had to agree with Dennis- it was crappy. The air vent was halfway off the wall, the bathroom was covered in pee strains, the tv was a small box set. 

“You’ve been living like this bro?”

Dennis shut the door and moved over to where Mac was standing, facing the window.

“Yeah- I mean I have nowhere else to go so-“

“Why did you invite me here Dennis?”

Dennis sighed and sat down on the bed, patting it for Mac to sit beside him. 

“I just- I wanted to tell you why I left. I feel like we haven’t gotten a chance to talk much so-“

Mac’s breath caught in his throat as he sat in the spot next to Dennis. 

“I- I mean being a dad- it wasn’t fun- if I’m being honest I hated it- it was a bitch Mac. When I left- it was all because I wanted to do what frank didn’t do for me- y’know?”

Mac laughed unhappily and looked away from Dennis. 

“Seriously dude- that’s bullshit. I mean why did you even come back to Philly in the first place?”

Dennis turned to face Mac instead of sitting facing the television, and shook his head, confused, at him. 

“What do you mean it’s “bullshit”? I came back because the bar is mine, Mac. I own the bar- I couldn’t just leave for good. What if I left and the bar turned to shit?”

“But did it?”

“No Mac- clearly it didn’t- but what if it did? So that’s why I came back.”

Mac stood up angrily and turned around to face Dennis. 

“That’s bullshit Dennis. I know why you left. I know why. Why can’t you just tell me why?”

Dennis stood up with Mac, backing up a little so they weren’t so close. Mac could feel the distance between them. But he didn’t want to back down now.

“What are you talking about Mac? I left because of-“

“The ‘bar’ I know- but I don’t believe that Dennis. I think you know that I know why you left but you’re too much of a bitch to say something about it-and that’s why you left in the first place. Because you were scared.”

Mac could see that Dennis was nervous. He knew Dennis’ nervous habits because he knew Dennis. 

“Scared? Honestly Mac- scared? Scared of what exactly?”

Mac stepped closer to Dennis- feeling himself getting more upset and more angry each time he looked at him. He didn’t want to give Dennis the upper hand by telling him- but he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Of how you feel asshole.”

Dennis was pressed against the wall now- leaning against the half broken air conditioning- shaking his head. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but couldn’t. So they just sat there in silence for what was only a few seconds but felt like years. 

“Mac- I don’t know what to say-what can I say to make you- fine yes I left because I couldn’t handle my feelings- there are you happy? Does my pain make you happy asshole.”

Mac sighed and looked down- breathing deeply- before looking back at Dennis.

“What were the feelings Dennis?”

Dennis looked around the room, confused for a minute before speaking.

“What do you mean- are you stupid Mac- I just told you-“

“I know how you feel- I’m not a dumbass Dennis. I just- I need you to say it. I need you to tell me that you left because you loved me or I don’t give a fuck about how you feel. I’m happy now Dennis. I have someone who loves me- someone who actually tells me they love me instead of leaving me because of it. So if you can’t tell me that too- I just- I can’t anymore dude.”

Dennis stood up from the vent- running his hand through his hair. Clearly taken aback. The Mac, Dennis always knew was this guy who didn’t do stuff like this. He didn’t make big ultimatums- that’s not him. 

“Mac- I-“

Mac’s eyes were hopeful, he wanted Dennis to tell him. He wanted him to. As bad as it sounded Mac would leave Rex in a heartbeat if Dennis just said the word. 

“I can’t.”

Mac sagged his shoulders down in disappointment and sighed- wiping the tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes. 

“Then I can’t do this anymore either Dennis. I’m sorry- I just- I can’t with you anymore. One minute it’s one thing and the next it’s just- I can’t do this anymore either.”

Mac made his way to the door- trying to hold down his tears. He didn’t want to look at Dennis- he didn’t want to see that Dennis was feeling the same way he was. He just wanted to get out of there. 

“Mac wait-“

Mac didn’t look back- just opened the door.

“Bye Dennis.”

Mac closed the door behind him and stood there for a second- trying to collect his thoughts. His heart hurt- his arms hurt- his mind hurt- his everything hurt. 

As he started to walk away, the tears gathered back in his eyes. Dennis was his best friend. Dennis was his rock. But Dennis was a mess. Dennis was difficult. Dennis made things harder all the time. Dennis got mad at Mac for everything, and every time mac tried to help him, Dennis pushed him away. And even so- even after Dennis hurt him- Mac still wanted to help him. 

Mac wanted to make Dennis a full course meal when Dennis wouldn’t eat because he was insecure. Mac wanted to hold Dennis when he was sad. He wanted to be there for him because that’s what best friends do. 

Each step Mac took away from the motel room was like a ticking time bomb. 

Every step he heard Dennis announce that he was going to “become a dad.” 

Every step he could hear Dennis say “goodbye mac.” 

Every step he heard the door of Paddy’s close.

Every step he could hear himself blowing up the Range Rover. 

But also every step he could hear Dennis calling him baby boy. 

He heard Dennis shout “Mac and Dennis movie night. Tuesday nights movie night.” 

He heard Dennis ask him if he wanted to open a bar together. 

He heard Dennis’ laugh when Mac would say something ridiculous.

He heard Dennis’ voice thank him for the valentines gift.

And he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave. How could Mac leave Dennis? The one person who stuck by him for 25 years. The person who knew him more than his parents, more than Charlie. The person who shared all his clothing with him and let him cut all the sleeves off his shirts. The person who knew his food order at every cafe or restaurant they went to, his coffee order, his likes, his dislikes, when someone made him mad, what his favorite scene in his favorite movie was. He knew everything. He was everything. Mac wasn’t about to leave that behind. He couldn’t.

And just as soon as Mac was leaving the motel- he was on his way back. 

Mac’s head was spinning as he got closer and closer to Dennis’ room. His heart beat faster than when he first arrived. 

And there he was. In front of the door- sweating, breathing heavily- terrified. 

Mac lifted his hand up to knock but the door disappeared in front of him as he brought his fist forward. 

And Mac was left, not staring at the door that read room 12, but staring at Dennis’ shocked face. Mac could tell Dennis had been crying- his eyes were red and the makeup he was most likely wearing was smeared at his eye. 

Mac stared back at Dennis, into his baby blue eyes, and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I think-maybe I left something here-“

Dennis opened his mouth and laughed.

“Yeah-“

And then they collided. Mac didn’t know who leaned in first- probably both of them from the sheer desperation of it. But they were kissing. Mac’s hands were on Dennis’ shirt, gripping for his life. 

When he opened his eyes and let go of Dennis- Dennis was just staring at him- lips parted slightly, and he was smiling.

“Hey asshole, just in case you couldn’t pick it up- I love you.” 

And this time, Mac didn’t feel empty when he heard those three words. Maybe it was the person who said- maybe it was because this time it actually meant something to Mac.

“I love you too Dennis.”

And Mac swears, he had never seen Dennis smile so wide, and beam so hard in his life. 

As Mac stared back at Dennis- he knew the reason Dennis was smiling so wide. Because this was them. They spent their Tuesday nights watching movies and one day a month at a fancy restaurant they have grown to call their own. 

They run a really sucky bar together- mostly drinking all the beer themselves- but it was Mac and Dennis- they both had problems. Mac knew that- but instead of walking away from it, he was ready to be with the person he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote on my long plane ride, and I just kinda ran with it! So I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
